Star Effect : le pouvoir de l'union
by Alexis1995
Summary: Alors qu'elle se trouve dans une situation délicate, Shepard fais la connaissance d'un nouveau compagnon, pourra-t-il aider contre les moissoneurs? femshep x Starkiller x Tali Zorah s'il vous plait, lire et donnez vos avis


Je ne possède rien, Mass Effect appartient à BioWare et Star Wars à Disney

CHAPITRE 1

Sauvetage

Shepard, James et Javik étaient encerclés de rachnis

« Bon sang, on est mal barré Lola, ça fourmille de ses trucs » dit le lieutenant

A mesure que les tirs fusaient les minutions, elle, disparaissaient

« Merde, on est bientôt à cours de minutions ! » dit Shepard consciente de la situation dans laquelle elle a mis son équipe

« Voilà pourquoi les primitives m'étonnerons toujours » dit Javik, ni James ni Shepard ont su si cela était une plaisanterie ou non

Les rachnis, toujours plus nombreux, gagnaient du terrain, consciente qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas Shepard prit une grande respiration « James, Javik partez devant, je vous rejoindrais plus tard »

« Commandant, vous êtes malade ! si vous rester vous mourrez ! c'» James n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Javik l'assomma

« Merci Javik, allez-y maintenant » dit le commandant, un visage rempli de regret, Javik hocha la tête et partit

« Amenez-vous bande de salopards » pensa shepard en les visant avec son sniper

Elle avait beau en tuer, il en revenait toujours autant. Alors qu'elle commençait à perdre espoir, un homme est apparu entre elle et les créatures

C'était un jeune homme, avec les cheveux bruns et court, il portait une étrange tenue (Bure Cérémoniel jedi TFU2) avec 2 sabres, une de couleur blanche et l'autre de couleur noir

Il chargea vers les créatures, « il est fou ! » pensa Shepard

Il frappa un rachni avec un de ses sabres, le coupant en deux d'un seul coup, puis roula sur le dos d'un autre pour découper deux rachnis derrière celui-ci

Shepard regarda ébahit ce qui se passait devant elle, jamais auparavant elle n'avait vu quelqu'un se battre

Alors que beaucoup de rachnis fonçaient sur lui, il ne renonçait pas à sa combativité, un sourire s'afficha alors sur le visage de shepard « Il y a toujours une issue après tout » pensa-t-elle en chargeant son pistolet et sa mitraillette

Puis à son tour elle chargea vers les rachnis

Les deux combattants se tenaient dos à dos entouré de rachnis

« Je vous pensait résignée » dit le garçon, blagueur

« Disons que j'ai repris du poil de la bête » répond-elle blagueuse

« Prête ? »

« Et vous ? »

Ost~if you love these people

Shepard tourna sur elle-même en tirant avec sa mitraillette, le jedi s'accroupit pour éviter les projectiles puis Shepard se pencha et Starkiller mit son dos contre le sien pour passer de l'autre côté et découpé 2 rachnis qui sautait sur eux, Shepard tira avec son flingue Cannifrex dans la tête de plusieurs rachnis, pour la couvrir Starkiller fit un double lancer de sabres autour deux qui découpa tout ce qui passait

Shepard sortit une grenade et la lança sur les rachnis, Starkiller sauta pour éviter un Rachni et amortit sa chute en plantant ses deux sabres dans celui-ci

Shepard continua à tirer avec ses armes dans chaque main tout en couvrant le jedi « je n'ai plus que 6 balles » dit-elle à son équipier qui lui donna un croche pied pour éviter un rachni qui lui sautait dessus

« Alors on s'est assez amusé » dit le chevalier « allez-vous mettre à l'abri »

Pour une raison qu'elle ignore Shepard à écouter son allié et se cacha derrière un muret

Pour se débarrasser des nombreux Rachnis restant Starkiller effectua un déchainement de force qui réduit les insectes en cendres

Fin ost

Une fois le combat terminer Shepard se rapprocha de son sauveur

« Merci pour votre aide » dit-elle en lui tendant la main

« Le plaisir est pour moi » répond l'homme en lui serrant la main

« Ecoutez, je ne veux pas vous déranger mais je dois trouver la cause de la présence de ces créatures ici, voulez-vous m'aider » demanda Shepard

« Je suis moi aussi à la recherche de réponses, je vous aide si vous m'aider également » répond le jedi

« Marcher conclu » répond le commandant rassuré d'avoir un nouveau compagnon

Le commandant Shepard et son nouveaux camarade s'enfonce dans les profondeurs de la grottes afin de découvrir la cause de la présence rachni


End file.
